Who knows? Not me
by M i s s. CANDYcancer
Summary: We walked a million hills. I must have died alone. A long long time ago David BowieReflections from one of the Titans.


Soru: Hey everyone, I would just like to say the ending verse from this came from a title I saw while browing through the TT section so 'united we stand, divded we fall' comes from strider1, I hope it was okay that you were in inspiration! Im sorry if it wasn't okay and will delete this if ur not okay with it.  
  
enjoy!  
  
They were all together. The invinsible five. Robin, the leader. Raven, The empath. Cyborg, the robot. Beastboy, the changeling. None of them could ever exist without eachother. I silently listened to the man who sold the world by Nirvana, an old band I listened to back when ever the Titans were together, one verse rings out to me as I think of the fallen Titans:  
  
'We crossed a million hills We must have died alone A long long time ago''  
  
They had been through so much together, but then something happened, a fight with H.I.V.E, Robin deicded he was the leader, and he was the best, everyone got pissed. Sudenly everyone was fighting over who was the best, and how they would do better with out the others holding them 'down'... And we just sort of fell apart. First to go was Robin... Then Cyborg... Then Beastboy... soon it was just Raven and Starfire... Raven left to go to the loony bin, Starfire was alone...  
  
I'm pretty sure they're all dead...  
  
"We've crossed a million hills we must have died alone"  
  
I sing out loud. They were the Titans who sold the world for fifteen lousy minutes of fame...  
  
They all died alone.  
  
They were such good friends, Hell they lived together. Only God knows how they did that.  
  
Star had always had her fuzzy Blue cooking. B and Cy were always arguing. Raven wouldn't come out of her room if it killed her. Robin was always listeing to eminem, pretending to be cool, everyone just laughed... Good times...  
  
when the Titan's were together...  
  
Do you remember the Titans? Years of crime fighting, one fatful day...after a while JUmp city became quiet. Soon all crime stopped. I'm sure Slade just gave up, just deicded without the Titans it wasn't worth it. Or maybe he was just old...  
  
Either way, it's just not the same anymore...  
  
a dream no one ever wated to wake up from... but I guess in the end they had too. They were like the world's best bands... Too good for their own good.  
or maye it was all the rumors in the papers... yea everyone saw the articals about Robin and Starfire, or Raven going off to the loony Bin, or Robin being the best... they never even mentioned BB...  
  
The fame was too much, The fighting was too much... The good times were just to much.  
  
Either way we all knew they would break. maybe it was our fault...  
  
Maybe I have changed...  
  
I'm even speaking through them...  
  
It broke us... It really did...  
  
I even refuse to accept who I once was...  
  
I walked up to Titans tower, in the marble outer walls I carve my Last words before I leave this Gaod forsaken place...  
  
With my knife I carve their anthem...  
  
"United we stand.  
Divided we fall.  
But if we're not together.  
It means nothing at all...  
  
I'll miss you all -Beastboy"  
  
"I'll miss you guys."  
  
No they aren't dead... We're still alive, and we will meet again...  
  
We're friends...  
  
We're..."Titans..."  
  
As I turn away I find myself yet again repeating the words to 'The Man Who Sold the World'.  
  
"We passed upon the stair

We spoke of was and when

Although I wasn't there

He said I was his friend

Which came as some surprise

I spoke into his eyes

I thought you died alone

A long long time ago

Oh no, not me I never lost control

You're face to face

With the man who sold the world  
  
I laughed and shook his hand

And made my way back home

I searched for form and land

For years and years I roamed

I gazed a gazely stare

We crossed a million hills

We must have died alone

A long long time ago  
  
Who knows?  
Not me

We never lost control

You're face to face

With the man who sold the world"

Well as you can tell I love that song, anyways, incase you are confused, the person who is talking is BB. The reason he is speaking as if he's not a Titan until the end is kind of an emotional reason for him, IDK ask B...IM NOT CRAZY! ...REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!..dont flame...oh and escpecially for spelling and stuff bc I don't have a spell check SORRY!


End file.
